gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wang Cars
San Fierro.]] Wang Cars is an automobile dealership which has appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' . Note the "S" in "CARS" stylized as "$".]] In ''GTA 2, the showroom appears in the Residential District and offers a side quest, which requires the player to find eight GT-A1 cars. Upon entering the cars, the player will respawn at the showroom. Completing the side quest unlocks a Tank, an Armed Land Roamer, a Fire Truck with a flamethrower instead of a water cannon, four Furore GTs; two with mines, one with oil slicks and one with a machine gun, and a Special Agent Car with a machine gun. These vehicles will spawn in the parking lot. The Wang Cars and all the eight GT-A1 cars were removed in the PS1 version. The original showroom had its Wang Cars logo removed, turning it into an ordinary building like the rest in the district, while the ramps and routes that were used to gain access to the GT-A1's locations are missing. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, the showroom is located in Downtown San Fierro, San Andreas. It is just up the street from Carl Johnson's Doherty Garage. Randomly spawning cars are parked in the street-side outdoor lot that the player may access. The interior of Wang Cars is fully accessible as soon as San Fierro opens up, even before Carl buys the property. The showroom will only be available for sale after the completion of Driving School and the mission "Yay Ka-Boom-Boom", and after the player receives a phone call from Jethro, alerting Carl about the showroom (the player can, however, enter the building and wander around at any time once San Fierro is accessible). It costs $50,000 to purchase the showroom. Completing the missions will reward the player with new vehicles spawning in the showroom (always vehicles obtained during the missions unlocked by the purchase of the lot) and the business as an asset will generate a maximum of $8,000 per pick-up, once a series of missions are completed relating to it. Curiously, after completing the mission Customs Fast Track, which involves stealing a Jester from Easter Basin import ship, the showroom will spawn a Savanna instead. Vehicles will continue to spawn in the car park at the front, However, even though Carl owns the firm, he runs the risk of getting a one-star wanted level, if seen entering these vehicles. The vehicles in the showroom can be driven, but Carl needs to break a window to drive them out of the building; a kick or shotgun blast is sufficient to break the glass, other weapons need more times to break the glass. Vehicles on the top floor can be driven out onto the upper-level tarmac where the Pay 'n' Spray is located. A Pay 'n' Spray and a Transfender are located adjacent to Wang Cars - indeed they are part of the same compound - but are not considered part of the business, so when Carl buys Wang Cars he is still charged for using the other two services. Unfortunately, Carl cannot use Wang Cars as a "garage" to save vehicles of his choice, though the vehicles obtained through missions that spawn inside are relatively rare. At some point after Carl completes the mission "Verdant Meadows" (or passes the Driving School in the mobile version), Wang Cars becomes the staging point for the San Fierro legs of the race tournaments. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas When he arrives in San Fierro, Carl Johnson realizes he has been tricked into accepting an abandoned garage in the industrial neighborhood of Doherty as his prize for beating Claude and Catalina in a street race. But before he can slip into self-pity, his sister Kendl and his closest ally from Los Santos, Cesar Vialpando, urge Carl to turn the garage into a successful chop-shop. Carl's new friend, The Truth, mentions a few local friends of his, Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero, that would be willing to work in the garage, and the two men set off to locate them. Later, as Carl's new business is expanding, he decides that setting up a legitimate front in San Fierro would offset the illegal activities of the Doherty garage. The perfect opportunity is just up the street from the garage: the Wang Cars dealership in Downtown. Carl and Cesar set off to steal cars to put on display in the showroom in order to maintain the appearance of legitimacy. After populating the showroom's floors, Carl then begins a lucrative automobile import/export exchange at the nearby Easter Basin docks. With all of his automotive "businesses" in place, Carl begins to rake in the profits, thereby establishing himself as an entrepreneurial force in San Fierro. Stationary Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' After completing the Wang Cars mission strand, a total of five vehicles will spawn inside Wang Cars: *Sultan *Uranus *Stratum *Elegy *Savanna Once a mission is completed, the car(s) featured in it will become available for driving. Unfortunately, none of the vehicles are suitable for the Exports and Imports side mission. Trivia *The name "Wang Cars", if spoken quickly in an English accent, sounds like "wankers". Additionally, "wang" is a slang term for penis. This is one of many sexual references Rockstar places in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Wang is a Chinese surname "王", meaning King in English. It is pronounced, however, as "Wong". Hence why many Chinese uses that spelling instead. *In the beta version, pedestrians could be seen browsing around the interior of Wang Cars as seen in a beta screenshot. See Also *Capital Autos *Sunshine Autos de:Wang Cars es:Wang Cars fr:Wang Cars pl:Wang Cars Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Properties Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Assets